Iron Curtain (Red Alert 3)
|imgdesc = |faction = USSR |baseunit = |role = Superweapon |useguns = Bulletproof energy barrier |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = Yes |cost = 3000 |time = |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = -75 |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = 1 |notes = Energy barrier is lethal to infantry }} The Iron Curtain is Soviet superweapon used during the War of the Three Powers. Background The Iron Curtain itself is a mysterious device which (when fully charged) generates a strange kinetic barrier. If this barrier is "dropped" on vehicles (an instant kill to infantry, for reasons yet unknown), the vehicles become totally invulnerable as the barrier obstructs bullets, missiles and other threats. It is unclear how the Iron Curtain works when seen from a scientific perspective. Due to erasing Einstein, there is some difference between this new Iron Curtain and the "old" variant. Although its main feature hasn't been changed, the are some slight changes. The ball - as seen in GWWIII - is now encased in armour and doesn't float anymore. Instead, the ball is connected to the base structure with thick cables. However, it is possible that the ball is merely floating within an armour shell. Role in the War The Iron Curtain was first used by Oleg to protect the Soviet headquarters in the Heidelberg castle in Germany. However, it was destroyed by the Allied Commander and Commander Lissette in operation The Famous Liberation. Later, 7 Iron curtains were used by Premier Cherdenko to protect the space shuttle (with which he wanted to escape to the moon) and nearby Tesla tanks and V4 Rocket launchers, but all of them were destroyed by the Allied Commander and Commander Warren in the operation The Moon shall never have them. In the Soviet campaign, it was firs used by the Soviet Commander and commander Oleg to protect their troops from Allied attacks and later to strike the "traitor" Krukov (operation No Traitors Tomorrow). It was later used in all remaining Soviet missions, including the destruction of the Statue of Liberty in New York. In the Imperial Campaign, it should be used against the Shogun Executioner destroying the city of Odessa, but it was destroyed by the Executioner itself before it could be used in the operation Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords. Later it was used by Gregor Zelinsky to protect the Futuretech Lab in Amsterdam, but it was destroyed by the Imperial Forces (operation The Last Red Blossom Trembled). Trivia The Iron Curtain is an instant kill on all infantry, so it is also good against Enemy Commandos and massive infantry. The real "Iron curtain" was a political border in Europe separating capitalist countries from communist countries, at the end of World War 2 until 1991, when the USSR collapsed. Category:Red Alert 3 Buildings Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal